Orichon
Orichon is a character created by Taylor Gorrell who appears in Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels. The God of Machinery banished from Pit's very dimension (as well as the younger brother of Palutena), he returned when the Synthetics invaded to help out in order to get back in his sister's good graces. Appearance Orichon has the appearance of a boy Viridi's age with spiky dark silver hair, a green right eye, and pale skin. He is the same height as Viridi. Orichon is dressed in a dark green jumpsuit of sorts that has electric blue cybernetics going across it, with a gray metallic collar area and silver metal shoulder pads. His arms and feet are clad in metallic gloves (halfway down to the elbow) and boots, his right glove having a keypad on it. On his back appear to be two large metallic wings, each of them made of six curving cylindrical pieces of metal with green lights on them. He wears what appears to be a metallic eye patch over his left eye, which projects a green light that acts as a second eye. Personality Orichon can be described as upbeat, laid-back, and playful, very much like much of the cast. His tone is always kept at a manageable level as opposed to a yelling tone. He possesses a sense of humor and makes jokes along with the other characters. However, Orichon does not know how to keep a secret, giving fully honest answers to any question he's asked, even if the info was supposed to be kept on the down-low. Despite having been banished to another dimension for many years, Orichon doesn't seem to hold it against Palutena and still tends to make banter with her, which actually unnerves her. Orichon also thinks of Pit in a very positive light for staying by Palutena's side for so long and often teases them both about liking each other (which embarrasses them both), to the point that Orichon is the only god to not make a joke at Pit's expense, actually defending him by shooting the jokes back at the speaker. However, Orichon does show hints that everyone's constant jabs at Pit are starting to really wear on his nerves. Being a God of Machinery, his use of upgraded tech is quick to anger Viridi, but Orichon takes it all in stride, often purposely trying to anger her for laughs. As a result, Palutena sometimes turns his teasing against him toward her. When it comes to Pit, though, Orichon makes it clear to Viridi to stay away from Pit, as Pit is Palutena's angel, not hers. Biography Orichon was once a second-in-command to his sister, Palutena, and Medusa, and an apprentice to Dyntos. His powers over machinery proved to be too fast of an evolution for the world, and so Palutena and Medusa agreed that Orichos would be banished to another dimension. While in hiding from the Synthetics, who hunted the gods, Orichon observed their enhanced technology, learning from them. When the Synthetics invaded, Orichos saw the opening and escaped their dimension to come home, deciding to attack them since they are hunting the gods, which means Palutena is in their crosshairs. Orichos runs one of the Treasure Hunts in the game, alongside Artem, Ohka, and Parshath. His Treasure Hunt is, oddly, of the Underworld Army. Abilities As the God of Machinery, Orichos is capable of creating advanced technological marvels, using information he already had in combination with information he gained while in the Synthetic dimension. His main offensive abilities come from his mechanical wings, which are made of pure mithril, and house numerous weapons within them, each one being a different Weapon Type. In Kid Icarus: Shrek is love Shrek is life He later appears in the fan game by yeemania as a supporting character he seems to help shrek and pit take down Drek and Farquad he also has a new appearance as well during a cut-scene it shows Drek blowing and setting arson to his universe and thus sadly killing him and burning all of his creations Shrek revived him using an onion however he is just a spirit but Bob Stickman builds a new body for Orichon which is a blue robotic goat head a toaster for a torso and some arms and legs orichon than posses the robot and uses it to help Shrek and the others. Trivia *Orichon is the first character to show a blood relation with any of the main cast, being Palutena's brother. *Orichon is named after "orichalcum", a strong and very valuable metal. *Some of Orichon's dialogue hints that he was actually the one who created the Aurum. Category:Character Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:God Category:Male Category:Kid icarus: Shrek is love Shrek is life